Crystal oscillators include a resonant element, such as a quartz crystal, that generates an oscillating signal. Crystal oscillators are used in various electronic applications. For example, crystal oscillators are often used to generate clock signals that time data transfers between integrated circuits. Crystal oscillators are found in many consumer devices, such as clocks, radios, computers, and mobile phones.